Hufflepuff Pride
by TonksDreamer7
Summary: Molly Weasley is a Hufflepuff. Living for a year in a school of witchcraft and wizardry, only in the most terrible house imaginable, can Molly cope with her own life, let alone having to try and save another...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. This is my first story, and I will try to update regularly but if not please do not exterminate me. I just really wanted to tell this story and, seeing as I myself am a Hufflepuff, I wanted to show that being a Hufflepuff is great. I hope all you Harry Potter Next Gn fans will enjoy this.**

Molly Hilton woke to the blaring of her alarm. ' _Molly, Molly get up! You're going to Diagon Alley for supplies today!_ ' It beeped irritatingly. Molly was wide awake in seconds, pulling on some jeans, a t-shirt and a thin cloak, pulling her auburn hair up into a messy ponytail and rushing downstairs. She couldn't wait to visit Diagon alley for her first time, and to finally receive her first wand.

Just a few hours later, Molly and her mum Audrey were set to go. Her dad was begrudgingly taking Lucy to a birthday party, so she had her mum all to herself. She loved spending time with her mum, and when they went out on little adventures together, she felt ever so special. They stood by the fireplace, and Molly hesitantly took a pinch of flu powder. This was her first time travelling by it on her own, and she was very nervous. 'Just relax,' her mum told her calmly, gently nudging her towards the fireplace. 'I'll be right behind you.'

Molly stood in the fireplace, the flu powder in her hand and, her voice wobbly, she ordered, 'Diagon Alley!' and threw the powder onto the fireplace. The last thing she saw was a flash of greeny-blue, and she tumbled out in Gambol and Japes. Dizzy with relief, she only just remembered to move out of the fireplace, before her mother came straight after her, smiling widely and pulling her into a relieved hug. 'Well done, Moo,' she grinned, and Molly was too happy to be embarrassed by her calling her by her childhood nickname.  
'Now, seeing as we are right across the street from Fortescue's, let's go and get some ice cream, shall we?'  
'Oh, yes please,' Molly breathed, looking through the joke shop window at the multi-coloured ice cream cones on display.

After finishing their ice creams, they visited Madame Malkin's, Flourish and Blotts, Potage's cauldron shop and Wiseacre's Wizarding equipment before finally stopping in front of Ollivanders. Molly was so excited she forgot to breathe. 'Go on Moo,' her mum whispered in her ear, and she stepped forward and pushed open the door. It was slightly musty and dimly lit, and Molly felt almost as if

she would run away there and then with fear. But she managed to catch hold of herself, telling herself to stay calm. Just then, a sweet voice spoke of from the gloom, 'Hello young lady.' Molly jumped, looking around, 'Come, come forward, there is no need to be afraid,' the voice said calmly, and a young woman stepped into the light. She was beautiful, in a strange and mysterious way. Her silvery-white hair glowed even in the dim light, and her pink eyes seemed to smile. Her porcelain skin looked so delicate that it might crack and shatter any second, but it did not.

She held her ghostly, white hand out to Molly, and she shook it out of politeness. 'Miss Ollivander?' she wavered. The young woman nodded kindly, 'Yes, that's me. My brother, this is his shop, is away right now, so I am shop-sitting for him. Most unfortunate timing, I would say,' she chuckled daintily. 'And your name is?'  
'M…m…Molly,' the girl stuttered, 'Molly Hilton.'  
'Hilton…sounds familiar,' she pondered, 'Ahh yes, I remember now. Your mother is Audrey, if I am correct in thinking?'  
'Y…yes.'  
'So you would be the daughter of Percy Weasley?'  
'Yes.'  
'Hmmm…' The woman wondered over to the huge shelves stacked high with wands, and began selecting from them. A tape measure began to measure Molly, finding her height, waist width, arm length, foot size, around her head, and was just measuring the length of each fingernail when Miss Ollivander called it off, 'That will do, thank you!' and it dropped lifelessly to the floor.

Miss Ollivander brought over five different wands in boxes and drew out the first. 'Ebony, dragon heartstring, 13 inches, flexible. Give it a swish then.' Molly swished it like she had practice with a stick at home, and it let of a loud bang and fell out of her hand. Ollivander shook her head, 'No no no, certainly not, but excellent wand skills!' she complimented Molly, 'Try this, Alder, unicorn horn, 8 inches, slightly springy.' She handed the wand to Molly, and Molly flicked it, smashing a plant pot into smithereens. She gasped, 'Oh, I'm s…so s…s…sorry,' she stumbled over her words. Ollivander shook her head, 'No matter, obviously not for you. Larch, phoenix feather, 10 and ¼ inches, rigid. Have a go.'

Molly took the wand from her hand, and waved it. A puff of thick, black smoke appeared, clogging up the air. 'Not that one, not that one,' the woman fumbled for her own wand and cleared up the air with one flick. Then she stopped suddenly, as if something had just occurred to her. 'Hmmm,' she walked to a far corner of the shop and pulled out a box, carefully taking the wand out and handing it to Molly. 'English Oak. Unicorn horn. 10 inches. Supple,' she said each element very slowly. Molly nervously took the wand and was about to give it a wave when a curious thing happened. A beautiful light shone out of it, and sparkles flew around her. A strange tingling sensation occurred within her, and she knew, without being told, that this was the wand for her. Grinning, she gave it back to Ollivander, knowing that she too had the same feeling.  
'Oh yes,' Miss Ollivander breathed, delighted, 'A perfect match,' and took it to be packaged up.

Molly was out of the shop in no time, clutching her new wand. She felt ecstatic, happier than ever. There was just one more thing that her mother had in store for her. She charmed her so that she could see only darkness, and lead her to the last place that they would be visiting that day. Molly gasped in delight that the charm was taken of her, and she saw the shop in front of her. It was Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, her uncles' famous joke shop. She had heard so many stories about it from Rose and Fred, but had never actually been inside it.

As they entered, she was greeted with a burst of colour and noise. There was chatter everywhere, and so many things happening all at once that she didn't know where to look. Two young men came up to her and her mum, grinning widely. She recognised them immediately as her uncles, George and Ron. 'Molly!' they cried, each hugging her in turn, and giving a peck on the cheek to her mother. 'Audrey! So good to see you. Come and have a look around. Take as long as you want. Ecstatic, Molly looked around the shop. She didn't have much of a sweet tooth, so avoided the sweets and treats section, hovering over the love potions only for a second before moving on. She gawped at the adhesive trainers, laughed at the Irish dancing chicken, and was fascinated by all their muggle magic products. Then she came to the pygmy puffs, and stopped dead in her tracks. They were the sweetest things she had ever seen! One little baby pygmy puff was nestled right at the back, been ignored by all the others. George allowed her to take it out and hold it, and its lilac fur was soft and fluffy. She fell in love with it at once, and named it Mikey. She cradled him all the way home.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the next Chapter of Hufflepuff Pride. Thank you very much if you have followed me or this story. You don't now how much that means to me. Please get reviewing, I would love to hear what you think about it. For the next chapter, I want to have at least 3 follows, favorites OR reviews before I post it. I sincerely hope you enjoy.**

'Goodbye darling!' Molly stared out the window of the train, desperately craning her neck to try and get a glimpse of her family, waving her off into the distance. The train began to pick up speed, and before Molly knew it, her family and everything else with it had disappeared from view. Slowly, she trudged along the passageway, looking for an empty carriage or one with some of her cousins in it.

After searching the train up and down almost twice, she gave up and knocked hesitantly on the door of the nearest compartment, then shyly opened the door. A small group of kids were sitting in the compartment, about her age or a little older. One girl looked up at her and smiled kindly. She was a little plump, with light brown pigtails, soft blue eyes and a friendly face. 'Hi, I'm Alice. Alice Longbottom. Are you a first year too?'  
'Y…yes, I'm…Molly. Hilton,' Molly stuttered. Alice introduced her other friends as Henry and Orchid. Orchid was the daughter of a muggle father and magical mother, and Henry was a muggleborn. They were both first years as well. Molly could not believe that Henry had no idea about magic or Hogwarts or Quidditch or anything.

They invited Molly to sit with them, and soon the four were chatting away, and Molly completely forgot to be anxious and began to enjoy herself. Soon, they were notified that they would be arriving soon, and the girls and boy parted to get changed into their uniforms. Molly felt a lot more magical once she had her uniform on, with Mike on her shoulder, having a great time being petted and cooed at by Molly's new friends.

Stepping off the train, Molly couldn't see much in the dark evening except for a pathway with many carriages standing patiently for older students to travel up to the castle, and streams of pupils getting of the train, talking with one another. Suddenly, a booming voice broke out from the blanket of chatter around her. She smiled as she remembered Hagrid, the half-giant. Finally, something she knew about. Hagrid's looming shape came up out of the shadows, and Molly smiled and followed him as he made his way towards the lake. There, about six small boats were waiting for them, and Molly took one with Henry and Alice they did not know, while Orchid and Molly's cousins Fred II and James took another.

Soon enough, the huge shape of Hogwarts rose form the darkness of the night, and all the students gasped in amazement. Even Molly and Alice, who had grown up with stories of their parent's time at this great institution, were awestruck.

Molly couldn't breathe. It was like a dream come true. Molly forgot all her worries, and just stared, dumbfounded, trying to take in the sight of the architectural masterpiece that would be her home for the next seven years.

Finally, they arrived at the other side, and proceeded to make their way up to the castle, where they were met by an elderly lady, who Molly assumed to be Professor McGonagall, and taken into a side classroom. The Professor took her time to study each first year, holding her glance on for a little longer than the others where she noticed James, obviously recognising him immediately. She seemed to nod slightly to Alice, who's dad Neville worked as a Professor of Herbology and head of Gryffindor House. Alice had confided with her that she really hoped to be in Gryffindor, her father's house, but would not mind being in any other, just so long as it wasn't Slytherin. Molly secretly hoped that she would be in Gryffindor, just like her Father, grandparents and uncles and aunts.

'Now, it's time for you all to be sorted, if you will follow me.' Molly heard the Professor's voice speak out. But just then, she began to panic, breathing heavily, the world swimming before her eyes. 'I…I…can't…' she murmured, before falling to the floor. The last thing she felt was a searing pain and then everything went black.

In a big room, full of beds, not far off from the great hall, Molly Hilton sat up slowly and rubbed her eyes. She could hear her heart banging as loudly as ten elephants, and her head was screaming in pain. A jolly looking woman with a big smile and a nurse's uniform came over to her with a bottle of liquid.  
'Drink this', she told Molly, her voice melodic and kind. 'It will make you feel better.' Molly, a little cautiously, sipped at the bottle. It tasted strange, like nothing she had ever tasted before.  
'What happened to me?' Molly wondered, still feeling slightly dizzy.  
'Just a minor concussion. Do you have a history of panic attacks dearie?' the nurse lady questioned. 'Um…' Molly had a slight memory of having an episode a bit like this once when she was much younger. 'I think…a long time ago…maybe,' she thought, her brow creasing in thought. Molly gulped the liquid down, and was astonished at how little her head hurt anymore. The nurse must have noticed surprised, as she bent down and smiled good-naturedly.  
'I am Madame Pomfrey. You must have had quite a shock. I know how it feels being a new student here at Hogwarts. I have the utmost sympathy for you. Now, run along now, and you might just make it in time to be sorted.' Madame Pomfrey helped Molly off the bed, and gave her directions. Molly left the room and made her way down to the hall, praying that she would be there in time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, this is the third chapter of my series. Since not many of you have been following or liking, I have decided to carry on with the story for my own amusement, and with hopes that later on, someone may take a peek at it and be able to enjoy it without waiting for new chapters to appear. So, In this chapter Molly is sorted, but you already kind of know what house she will be in if you have looked at the title of this story.**

The entrance to the Great Hall finally appeared into view, after 10 minutes of getting lost and running round in circles (or so it seemed). An old man with a mean look on his face was standing at the entrance, staring around with beady, crow-like eyes. He was dressed in what might have been a pair of trousers and a coat, but now looked like he rolled in a muddy puddle. His hair was long and greasy, and he looked like he hadn't washed in years. Molly shivered at the sight of him. This must be old Argus Filch, the caretaker, her dad had mentioned him well enough. _Stay out of the way_ he had told her. Judging by him telling her that, having the very man himself take her into the Great Hall, just 30 minutes into her first year at Hogwarts didn't seem a good start to the year.

Filch caught sight of Molly, and beckoned for her to follow.  
'Late for sorting on yer first day. Tut tut tut.' He mocked her as he fiddled with the lock of a door to the side with the one of the keys from the enormous bunch hanging by his side. His voice was gruff, and grainy. Molly winced as it pierced her skull. At that moment, the lock jerked open, and the caretaker shoved it open. And at last, Molly saw the Great Hall for the first time. It was beautiful, like nowhere on earth. Candles floated gently above the tables, and the ceiling…  
The ceiling seemed to not be there at all. Instead there was the dark, calm blue of midnight, a scattering of white specks resembling stars shone out brightly against the sky. Molly knew, from what her mother told her, that the ceiling was enchanted to resemble the sky, but she had never imagined… this…

Molly noticed a couple of the first years she had arrived with, including her new friend Alice. Clearly some had already been sorted into their house. A small boy was sitting on a stool in front of the whole school, the sorting hat planted firmly over his head, covering almost his entire face. She ran over to join her friends, glad that Professor McGonagall had left her name out until she had come in. Another first year went up to be sorted, but tripped on the way there, and looked as if she was about to cry, before Professor McGonagall ushered her over to the sorting hat, talking to her gently. Her name was Mathilde Farah, and she was quite small, with long, glossy black hair and worried, large grey eyes. She looked even more scared than Molly, and was chewing on a strand of her beautiful hair ferociously. After a 10 seconds contemplation, the sorting hat announced her Ravenclaw, and the relief was obvious on her flushed face. Ravenclaws cheered her over, and she beamed to her fellow housemates as they chatted to her.

Finally, it was the moment Molly had been dreading.  
'Hilton, Molly,' Professor McGonagall's sharp, clear voice rang out through the now silent hall. It seared through the terrified girl's head like a knife, and for a horrifying moment, Molly thought she was going to have another panic attack. But she did not. The fear eventually ebbed away enough for Molly to clear her mind and take a deep breath. _What's done is done, and I must not worry, and accept who I am._ She told herself in astern voice. Slowly, she walked forward and sat on the stool. Professor McGonagall placed the hat over her head… and everything went black…

Molly could see nothing but suffocating blackness. She could hardly breath. She was in an enclosed space, nothingness at every corner. Except a voice; a small, sing-songy voice, that penetrated her mind.  
 _So, you think you are not clever do you?_ It whispered. Molly was surprised, as she did not think she was clever that much at all, but this was the least important thing on her mind at the moment.  
 _Perhaps Ravenclaw might not be the best for you, but you could be… Hmmm…_ The voice cut through her thoughts, bringing her back into reality. Molly was too shocked to give a reply. Perhaps it might be best to sit back and let the Sorting Hat do the thinking, for this was, undoubtedly, the Sorting Hat speaking to her in her head.  
 _Kind, gentle, loyal… sly? Maybe not.. you want Gryffindor do you? Just like your father? Percy Weasly, yeees, I remember him quite well. Not afraid of his fate, not at all. But maybe, you are your own person, and not him. You need to be who you are, and break free from the chains that you bind yourself in. Some advice for you child, do not be afraid to be who you are, and do not hide away in someone you are not. Shed your skin, yeees, like a snake…  
_ Molly did not understand this wizened voice's prattling. Was he trying to suggest she was a Slytherin. No no no no no! If she was put in Slytherin, her parents would disown her, she was sure of it. Not Slytherin, PLEASE not Slytherin.  
 _Very well, not a Slytherin you are.  
HUFFLEPUFF!_

Molly was mortified. Hufflepuff? The house for the losers, the dumbos, the idiots who might as well be squibs, the witches and wizards who did not belong anywhere, but were lucky enough to become magical in the first place. How could she live up to this? How could she survive being in Hufflepuff, when all her family was virtually in Gryffindor? Tears prickled on her eyelids, even as those in her newfound house began to cheer her down to them. She felt the hat being taken off her head, and stumbled blindly down the steps of the stage towards the yellow-crested students of Hufflepuff. She sat down in a space made for her by a Hufflepuff girl, and put her head in her hands. She felt movement, and another person sitting down next to her. A kind and well-known voice whispered into her ear,  
'Hey, don't be upset. You may think Hufflepuffs are the dumb ones, but really we are just as clever, but are better at being modest!'  
Molly lifted her head and looked into the solemn eyes of her cousin Lois Delacour.  
'Lois!' she gasped. He grinned at her.  
'Bet you didn't know I was in this house!' He took her hand and shook it hard. 'Welcome, Molly, to Hufflepuff!' he smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone! This is Chapter 4. Some words may be spelled differently to how some of you may know them, but that's just because some words are different from where I come form. Thank you again if you have loved, followed or reviewed me, I appreciate it a lot. Not much happens in this chapter, but hold tight for next chapter, when she has her first class with Trelawney. Kisses, TD**

Molly lay in her bed in the Hufflepuff 1st,2nd & 3rd year girl's dorm by the Hufflepuff common room. Next to her was Ania, who she had become rather good friends with after they had both been sorted into Hufflepuff. Despite the warmth and comfort of the Hufflepuff common room, Molly could not get to sleep. A thousand thoughts whizzed around in her brain, jostling around like a swarm of angry bees. Even the slightly pleasing thought of her cousin being in Hufflepuff too cheered her only a little, as she couldn't bear the thought of having to tell the rest of her family. How will they feel about her? Would they disown her to get a better daughter who wasn't categorized as a nobody? No, she was just being silly. Fleur and Bill must have been fine with Lois being a Hufflepuff, and he seemed perfectly happy. Her parents loved her, she was sure of it. But the more Molly Hilton tried to tell herself that it was fine, the less fine she felt. She eventually drifted off into a restless sleep, lulled by her deeply breathing classmates and the warm smell of baking apples and pastry that wafted over from the kitchen.

The morning brought a new light to Hogwarts, and even Molly felt better when she woke to the golden sun streaming through windows and onto her face. She smiled, stretched, and looked around her. The sun made the girls dorm look even more homely, with the friendly yellows and oranges. Each bed had a cosy yellow and black patchwork quilt over the duvet for cold nights, and all the furniture was made from warm honey-coloured wood. Molly had a small desk of drawers and miniscule attached bookshelf all to herself, where she stored most of her belongings, but there were also drawers under each bed, along with an space for her now empty trunk to slide out of sight. Her baby pygmy-puff that she had bought from her uncle's shop squeaked softly from his makeshift bed, and her kitten mewled and rubbed herself against Molly's leg, her soft fur comforting the girl.

The young girl checked her timetable, then groaned inwardly, realising she had only an hour to get clean, dressed, have breakfast and find her way to her first class, Astronomy with Professor Trelawney. Molly, tired as she was and not looking forward to climbing all those stairs to the Astronomy tower, was bursting with excitement to meet Trelawney, the daughter of the woman herself who spoke the great prophecy about her uncle Harry Potter. She had passed away a few years ago, as an old lady, and her daughter had taken her position, and Molly hoped that the young woman would be as eccentric as her mother was.

Molly pulled on a sweater and some jeans, and the compulsory black cloak, which now had the Hufflepuff crest sown onto it by magic, and dashed down to the great hall, passing through the Fat Friar in her rush to get there in time.

Still shivering from that cold encounter, Molly arrived at the big doors to the Great Hall, which were now flung wide open, embracing the students that were coming in and out of the Hall, chattering to on another. Molly was glad that no one took a second glance at her, unlike her cousin James, who had just started first year like her. Lily and Albus too, would be surrounded by curious glances and excited whispers once they started at Hogwarts in a couple of years. For they were the kids of the legendary, Harry Potter, who saved the wizarding world. Luckily, she was just a red-headed Weasly, and there were plenty of those.

Looking around for the Hufflepuff table, Molly caught a glimpse of Alice, waving to her. Smiling slightly, Molly went to sit with her friend, remembering that she had been placed in Hufflepuff too, like her mother Hannah. 'Bad night?' Alice queried, noticing the deep bags underneath her friend's eyes. Molly shrugged, tucking into a plate of toast generously slathered with jam. Her parents were right, Hogwarts made the best food one could possibly imagine. But she didn't have time to savour the deliciousness that was entering her mouth, as her class started in only half an hour. Gobbling up the remains of her toast and grabbing a croissant, the Hufflepuff rushed out of the hall, her satchel bumping against her side, making for the astronomy tower.

At last she arrived, with Alice in tow, and sat down to wait for the rest of the students to arrive. Strangely enough, she had been in such a hurry that she had arrived at the tower early instead of being late like she had anticipated, despite the staircases' seeming determination to take her to the wrong class. She had begun to wonder if they had minds of their own, and were purposefully trying to send her in the wrong direction; and she couldn't help but wonder if anyone had ever fallen off one. Looking down into the depths of the school from one of the rapidly turning stairs, Molly had felt a little queasy. But once pointed in the right direction by a friendly ghost, she and Alice had no trouble finding the right classroom, and were now sat on velvety cushions, waiting patiently for the class to begin.


End file.
